All I want is you
by Ms. Lindbeck
Summary: Melody's in a crisis. She doesn't know what to do, who to choose.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Characters except for Trevor, Finn and Kendra.

Melody is turning seventeen; Ariel and Eric have decided that Melody can spend a week with her Grandfather as a mermaid. Even though Melody is far beyond excited about being in Atlantica once again she has a fear that something awful is going to happen during her journey.

_What if no one wants me to come back? What if I get attacked again? What if I die? What would my mother and father do when I die? What if- _

"Melody…" A soft fait voice says while opening my door.

I turn around to see my mother's glowing red hair and pale blue eyes glisten in the sunlight. I smile at her and in response she smiles back at me.

"Are you ready for your party my dear?" She asks in a sweet voice while sitting on my enormous bed.

"Party? What part-" At first I didn't know what she was talking about but then it dawned on me. It's my Birthday Party.

"Right, right of course. My party." I say as if I didn't for get at all.

"You forget about your party almost every year. You think you would know by now that we celebrate your Birthday on the same day every year." She jokes.

We share a laugh, then it goes silent. I start to think about all the things that could go wrong on my journey back at Atlantica.

"Melody is something troubling you?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Well…. Yes." I say.

"What is it? You can tell me." She tells me in a gentle voice.

"Are you sure that you letting me go with Grandfather is such a good idea?" I ask

"Well I don't see why it wouldn't be. Why? Are you having second thoughts about it?" She asked me rubbing my back for comfort.

"No, no, no. I want to go more than anything. I thank you and father very much. It's just that I feel that something bad is going to happen if I go back." I tell her, hoping that she understands.

"Oh I see. Grandfather and I can assure you that nothing is going to happen to you when you go back. You'll be the happiest mermaid that ever swam those waters when you're there. I swear it." She tells me while patting my hand.

I smile at the image she painted in my head. I get lost in my own train of thought thinking about what an amazing experience I'm going to have in the matter of a day.

"Hurry up and get ready. You don't want to keep Trevor waiting forever now." She says.

_Trevor. My boyfriend you could say. Only my mother knows of him and I, for now. I planned on making us official after I got back from my adventure. He knows everything about me, even about my mothers past and what I'm going to be doing for the next week. I was totally surprised that he wasn't appalled by the story of my mother and father. He thought it was one of the most romantic things he had ever heard of. Trevor is the most understanding and sweetest young man I have ever encountered. He's a complete gentleman. He hasn't tried to deflower me like every teenage man I have met in this entire Kingdom. Even though Trevor isn't royal I still want to be with him, he makes me happy, he's handsome and he's a damn good kisser. Even though Trevor moved into the Kingdom a couple of years ago and we've been together for a year or so I don't feel as if I know him very well. I know things about him but I don't know him on a personal level. When we're together is mostly a lustful encounter between us, and if anything I do all the talking. He never seems to mind though, he always seems interested in my life, and he never talks about his life though._

I come back to reality and realize that I only have two hours to get ready.

"Oh my goodness I have to get ready" I shout.

"Why yes you do." My mother says while heading out the door.

I know it might seems like a long time but if you think about it, I have to get all dolled up in make-up then I have to put on layers upon layers of dress attire and then triple check in the mirror to make sure I look decent enough to be presentable. Mother despises when I look all raggedy in public but Father doesn't seem to care. He thinks it's funny when mother gets all pissy about my attire when I'm not being "graceful and elegant" and I'm in public. Father and I love to poke fun at her for it all the time, but she always joins in and laughs with us every time.

Once I am finished with getting ready I take an honest look at myself in the mirror. I see a gorgeous young lady standing looking directly at me. I let out a huff of air and leave the room. As soon as I shut the door I hear my father call me name. I look in the direction I heard him call my name. He's smiling and in return I smile back.

"You look so beautiful." He tells me.

"Why thank you." I say and bow.

He holds out his hand for me to take.

"Shall we?" He asks.

"We shall." I answer.

We walk down the hallway and into the ballroom. As soon as I step into the room all eyes are on me. I search the room for Trevor; I spot him by my mother. He's so handsome it's truly unbelievable. Our eyes meet, butterflies jolt about in my stomach. I blush and look down at my dress. Within seconds he's crossed the dance floor and ran up to stairs. I watch his every move. Once he's in touching distance our eyes catch each others.

"May I sir?" He says while handing out his hand not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Yes you may." I hear my father say.

I take his hand and we walk down the stairs together. We finally reach the middle of the dance floor and immediately we begin to waltz.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He tells me.

"I do?" I ask smiling.

"You always look beautiful." He says.

I don't say anything back, I just smile.

Hours go by and I've danced with almost about everyone. I love dancing and all but I've danced my butt off for the night. I'm so exhausted. So I take a break and go get something to drink. A waiter comes over to me and suggests giving me some champagne. Even though I can have alcohol, I don't take it. I don't like the taste of it. So I wave him off. I get a glass of sparkling cider instead.

I feel someone tap my shoulder. I whip around to see who it is and to my surprise I see an old friend of mine; Kendra.

"Oh my goodness! Kendra. How are you? I haven't seen you in months!" I say excitedly while hugging her.

"I know, I know. I've been so busy with everything." She explains hugging me back.

"I've missed you so much" I say.

"And I've missed you." She replies.

"So how's the married life?" I ask

She lets out a huff of air and smiles.

"It's everything I've ever asked for." She says.

"Really? There haven't been any complications?" I joke.

"Nope, not one." She laughs shaking her head no.

It's about 12:30 and everyone had gone home. Once everything is all cleaned up and put away I go to my room and take off all the unnecessary clothing I have on. I like being naked, I feel free. Besides me being in the ocean this is about the freest I will ever get. I leap on my bed get under the covers. Once I get comfortable I fall asleep.

I awake to my door barley be knocked on. I open my eyes and realize it's still dark. I'm not confused just irritated why someone would want to wake me up right now. I get out of bed and put my silk robe on. I open the door fiercely so that I can yell at the person behind it. As I open the door I can feel the cold air on me. I see Trevor, I'm shocked. My mouth is open but I don't say anything. He looks in both directions as if he's looking for someone. He turns to me and smiles.

"Hello." He whispers.

"Trevor what are you do-"He cuts me off by entering my room.

"I needed to see you." He said while shutting the door.

"Right now?" I laugh

He looks me up and down. He stares at my breasts.

"Are you cold?" He asks me stepping closer to me.

I become confused. I look down at my breasts as well. I see that my nipples have hardened. I let out a small laugh.

"Yes, you can say that." I say looking back at him.

He steps in kissing distance but doesn't kiss me. He just stands there looking me in the eyes. For moments we lose track of time just standing there looking into each others eyes. He makes the first move and bends down to kiss me. He wraps his right hand around my waist and he places his left hand on the back of my neck. Our lips touch and it's wonderful. I wrap both of my arms around his neck. Our kiss heats up and deepens. Our tongues move about in a gracious way. He puts his hands somewhere near my butt and lifts me up, in response I wrap my legs around him. He leads us to my bed. With us still kissing passionately he gently puts me down on my bed. He unties my robe and his rough hands trace every outline of my body. I can tell I'm becoming wet down there. One of his hands stops at my breast and fondles it for a while. He's very gentle with me, he always has been. He begins to kiss my check then my chin. Once his lips touch my neck, I lose it. I want him inside of me; I need him inside of me. He continues to kiss my body downwards. He kisses my lower stomach then in between my thigh and my vagina. His lips finally meet my lower lips. He begins to lick me tenderly. It sends this erotic serge of energy through my body. He starts to repeatedly lick my clitoris; I let out a soft moan. I tense up, arch my back and ball my hands into fists. His tongue begins to go faster and I start to breath heavily. After sometime he stops and kisses up my body. We begin to kiss passionately once again. I take off his shirt, my hands touching every aspect of him. I can feel his erection on top me. He pulls his pants down to reveal himself. He's so much bigger than I expected him to be. He lifts himself up and stands on his knees and I lift myself up with my elbows. I bite my bottom lip; I'm both nervous and excited. I look at his face; he looks up to see me staring at him. Our eyes meet. After what seems like hours pass, he looks as if he's sad. I give him a sympathetic look. He bends down and kisses me slowly. Not a deep kiss but a soft, sweet, romantic kiss. He softly pulls away and puts his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. We can't do this. Not yet anyways." He whispers pulling his head back to analyze my face for understanding.

"You're right. We can't. Not yet." I say looking at him.

He slowly gets off me and gathers his clothing while I find my robe and wrap myself in it. I sit on the edge of my bed and watch him put his clothes on. When he finally has his shirt on he stands in front of me just looking at me. My eyes meet his; he seems as if he's in deep thought. After some time he bites his bottom lip and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry about all that. Truly I am. I never meant for it to go that far." He says sadly.

"Trevor, there's no need to apologize. We didn't do anything wrong. It's fine." I try to make him understand.

He runs his hair through his hair and bends down on his knees so we're somewhat level. He takes my hands in his and kisses them.

"I didn't mean to, I jus-" I cut him off

"Trevor, listen to me. Yes we shouldn't have done that but you did the right thing by stopping us. I'm not mad if that's what you're so worried about." I say then kiss his lips.

He softly kisses me back. I can tell that he's relieved. He pulls back and smiles at me.

"So you're not mad?" He asks.

"No. There's no reason to be mad. That was nice, you knew what you were doing." I say with a smile.

He chuckles and just looks at me smiling.

"I'm going to miss you." He says.

"I'm not going to be gone for long. I'll be back before you even realize it."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awake to the maids rummaging through my closet and pulling out my clothes for the day. One maid pulls back the curtains revealing the sun; I blink repeatedly, adjusting my eyes to the sunlight.

"Good morning princess, you have to wake for your departure this evening." One says while smiling.

Her smile is beautiful, warm, and welcoming, I smile in return. I whip the covers off of me and walk towards my tub.

"Is my bath ready?" I ask one of the maids

"Yes, just poured the water into the tub, the water should be warm." I assured me.

"Thank you" I said while taking off my night gown.

I set my night gown on the chair next to the tub and placed my hand in the tub to see how warm the water actually is. To my satisfaction the water was hot; I smiled and stepped into the tub. I close my eyes and begin to relax as I submerge my body into the water. I lay in the tub for some time before I hear a knock on my door.

I clear my throat and sit up in the tub, "You may enter", I say loud enough for the maid to hear beyond the door.

The door opens revealing Audra; my personal maiden about my age, maybe older. She smiles at me and I smile in return.

"Almost time for your departure milady. Are you excited?" She asks while grabbing my towel and walking over to the tub. I stand and let the cool water drip down my body so that Audra and cover me with the towel. I spread out my arms while she wraps the towel around me.

"Oh Audra, if only you could join me. I'm so excited to finally venture with grandfather!" I say gripping the towel in my hands in order to secure it around me.

"Oh princess, how I would love to join you as well.", she laughed.

Audra and I have a close relationship; we've known one another for years, ever since he mother became my mother's maiden. We would chase each other around the palace and have tea parties. She was the only person who truly understood me, she knew my most inner thoughts, she accepts me for who I am and loves me unconditionally. In so many ways she's more of my sister looking out for me than my maiden.

"When you return you'll be a whole new person, having experienced the ocean in ways that I can't even fathom!" She said eagerly. "Who knows, maybe you'll even find true love like your mother has." She added.

I swat her and giggle and in return she jerks backs and giggles with me.

"You know I love Trevor!" I say playfully.

"I don't know…." She says smirking at me, "You may say that, but do you truly mean it?" she asked.

His face came to me; I smile at the thought of him, his smile, his laugh, the way he makes me feel. It has to be love; no one else has ever made me feel the way that Trevor makes me feel. I'd be devastated to lose him in any way.

"Of course I do!" I say in protest.

She nods her head and heads over to my bed where my clothes for the day are placed. I dry my body and follow her over to my bed.

My mind begins to wonder about that Audra is thinking. How can she say that I don't love Trevor? Everyone knows that ever since he moved here that we've been inseparable. My mother already thinks that we're going to be married by the end of the year and as do I. He's perfect; I've never met a man who's more caring for me than my own father. The connection we share is like no other, the spark we have is undeniable. When we kiss my knees grow week, I melt in my place. Who else can say that? I need to stop thinking about my feelings for Trevor or else I might not want to leave the man. I smile and shake my head hoping to forget about it.

I pull the towel off of me and place it on the bed. I reach for my undergarment and put them on. As Audra dresses me my thoughts drift to the ocean and my anticipated journey I will have with grandfather and the other sea folk. A knock on the door brings me back to reality and I noticed that Audra had finished dressing me; I didn't even notice the tugging when she was tightening my corset. I blink a few time to assure myself that I'm not longer day dreaming, I clear my throat then begin, "You may come in" I look around to see where Audra is and I don't see her in the room, so I look in my bathroom and nothing. I grow confused, she can't have left to fulfil her other duties already? I hear the door shut reminding me that someone knocked on the door.

I head a familiar voice, "Melody.." I can hear the confusion in his voice. I walk towards my bedroom and a smile on my face, I know exactly who's here. Once I'm within his sight he smiles. "You know you look beautiful. You have the ability to brighten up the darkest room." He says to me, gesturing out his hand for me to receive. I smile at his compliment and take his hand; he brings me closer to him and embraces me. He wraps his strong arms around me I can't help but relax in his embrace. Even though he might look like he can take an entire army out on his own, I know that he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt me. I pull back and look at him, I look at his handsome features, his brunette hair glisten in the sunlight and his blue eyes shine like the sea itself. I place my hands on his biceps, wrap my fingers around his muscles.

"You're just trying to get me to stay aren't you?" I asked inquisitively. He smiles at my question and kisses me on the nose.

"Is it working?" he says in between kisses

I laugh at his attempt to keep me home, "No, not at all" I say while smirking at him.

He begins to laugh then grows serious, I reach up to his mouth and kiss him.

"You don't need to fret, I'll be fine. Beside I won't be gone forever." I try to reassure him.


End file.
